


You wanna be good but you're begging me to come over

by pseudofoucault333



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carrying, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Secret Relationship, Sensation Play, Sexual Fantasy, Suit Porn, Tie Kink, Undressing, bottom!Arthur, top!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From the moment Eames had first set eyes on Arthur the thing that had caught his eye on top of the young man’s obvious good looks and impeccable suits was the silk tie sat in his perfectly starched collar.</i>
</p><p>Eames manages to make his fantasies a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wanna be good but you're begging me to come over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).



> This fic is for the amazing Trojie, who has been an awesome friend despite us being on opposite sides of the globe, and a willing beta even when what I've wrote is so out of her Fandom zone. But this is also because I kinda bribed her with fan fic and this just appeared in my mind. I hope you love it ;) <3

**Title:** You wanna be good but you're begging me to come over.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** _From the moment Eames had first set eyes on Arthur the thing that had caught his eye on top of the young man’s obvious good looks and impeccable suits was the silk tie sat in his perfectly starched collar._ **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Inception © Christopher Nolan, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © The Weeknd.  
**Author Notes:** Unbeta'd Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

From the moment Eames had first set eyes on Arthur the thing that had caught his eye on top of the young man’s obvious good looks and impeccable suits was the silk tie sat in his perfectly starched collar. Every day a different coloured tie would be sat in that perfect spot in the collar, sometimes a different knot but more often than not a perfect Windsor, distracting him slightly from the long slender tanned neck that he ached to mark with his teeth and mouth.

He hadn’t always had a tie fetish before he met Arthur, whenever he was with anyone the urge to tie them to the headboard had been with belts, and hand cuffs in the more extreme cases or scarves in the rare case his sexual partner was a woman. But with Arthur there had been that urge to just pull his lips to his own by Arthur’s tie, feeling the silk sliding between his fingertips as their tongues fought the other for dominance.

But he knew there was little if any chance that his fantasies would ever become a reality especially with the look that Arthur would flash at him when he said something he didn’t agree with or snark at him sarcastically. Still he could handle that, it was the norm for them after all. It was when Arthur began to stare at him during briefings and murmur with Cobb while his gaze was flicking in his direction that Eames felt like he was missing something important. 

Soon one night, while the others were gone, Arthur was at the warehouse late with his gaze pinned on the white board of important information for the Fischer job that Eames appeared from his ‘day job’ at Browning’s form, still dressed in the suit he’d been wearing all day.

“Everyone else gone?” Eames asked, hands pushed in his pockets as he edged towards the whiteboard where Arthur was scribbling away.

“Yeah, Yosef decided they needed a few drinks at the bar to take a load off.” Arthur said distractedly, tapping the marker against his lips as he turned from the board to face him probably to demand the day’s report. But he paused as his gaze flicked over the suit covering Eames’ form, from the open collar to the black silk waistcoat to the tailored pants and shiny black loafers. A look he barely got to see on the other man.

“Then I don’t know why you’re still here instead of downing that expensive wine you love on Sato’s tab.” Eames said with a raised eyebrow which quickly seemed to bring Arthur to reality.

“Yes…well….I needed to wait for your report didn’t I?” Arthur asked, straightening his shoulders and setting the marker aside.

“There isn’t exactly much to report to be honest, although Fischer senior seems to be getting closer to the end.” Eames shrugged, watching Arthur pick up the marker and nod as he scribbled something about timing on the board.

“Ok…anything else?” Arthur asked, back still turned to Eames as he scribbled something else giving Eames the chance to let his gaze wander down the length of Arthur’s silk covered back to the perfectly tailor trousers tightly covering his ass, almost taunting him to touch.

“Browning was making plans about a trip to Shanghai with his secretary in the next couple of days. Though I think he’s hoping Fischer senior will snuff it before then.” Eames made himself said, tearing his gaze from Arthur’s form before the other man turned around and caught him.

Arthur murmured something under his breath as he scribbled something else and connected it to a picture of Browning by an arrow.

“Ok well I’ve got another early start so I best be off.” Eames said, watching Arthur cap the marker and set it aside before turning back to look at him.

“You sure you don’t want to go grab a quick drink with the others?” Arthur asked, moving to pick up his briefcase and slide his blazer on.

“Maybe another night, I really just need to catch up on my sleep.” Eames smiled as he began to walk towards the exit.

“Well why don’t I walk you back to the hotel then?” Arthur suggested, turning off the desk light once his briefcase was in hand, his shoes clicking against the cement floor as he followed a patch of moon light across the floor towards the exit.

“Sure I guess.” Eames shrugged, hovering outside the door.

Soon Arthur appeared, sliding the door closed and locking it before turning to Eames. The two stared at each other for a split second before starting to walk down the street neither of them speaking though Eames did feel Arthur taking the odd glance at him. 

They soon reached the floor that both their rooms were on, at opposite sides of the floor which had seemed like a good idea at the time, Arthur hovering outside his own door though Eames could feel his gaze following his path until he stopped at his own door. He’d just pulled out the key card for the room when he felt Arthur beside him and turned to see Arthur in his personal space which wasn’t like him at all.

Before either of them could say a word, Arthur’s hand rested on Eames’ cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth against the stubble as he silenced whatever the elder man had been about to say, the spark of electricity of their skin touching causing Eames’ heart to race. He felt Arthur’s hand guiding his head down so their lips could finally meet, Arthur’s lips moving hungrily but sweetly against his own. Eames’ arm wrapping around Arthur’s neck to deepen it before he could pull away.

But soon Arthur was pulling back, offering a small secret smile that seemed so say so much, before he pulled away and went back down the corridor towards his own door. It left Eames leaning boneless against his unopened door as he tried to reassure himself that it hadn’t been a figment of his imagination. That that had really happened.

XOX

After the kiss their relationship seemed to be exactly the same to those that weren’t looking for changes, especially while they were around the others, filled with swiping remarks and flirtation from Eames’ side mirrored by the odd look Arthur cast his way when he thought no-one else was looking. But if the others noticed none of them said anything to either of them.

It was when they were alone together that things changed, that after everyone left they would leave together to one or the other’s room. The moment the door closed behind them nothing else outside it mattered, just the feel of their combined skin brushing, their mouths consuming each other’s as their bodies ground against the other to completion. It was perfect and every moment was like heaven. But every time afterwards the other would leave to their own room, leaving the owner of the room staring at the ceiling as they tried to figure out what this thing was between them.

The night before the Fischer job, while the others went to the bar to try and ease the nerves both men made their excuses to go back to the hotel early. There had been attempts by the others to try and make them stay from more free wine to the odd expensive whiskey which was usually Eames’ soft spot, but the feel of Arthur’s hand brushing up his inner thigh had been enough to keep his mind on the real reason he was leaving. They came up explanations of being tired and needing to go through some last little details before the job the next day respectively, though Eames doubted they really believed them as they left the bar.

That night Arthur kissed him hard and filthily up against his own hotel room door, signalling that was going to be the setting for their night, his teeth nipping and sucking his lower lip as Eames’ hand traced the familiar path down the length of his back, only coming to a stop when his fingers cupped his ass cheeks. It seemed to be the go ahead that the younger man had been waiting for as he wrapped his arms around Eames’ neck and curled those long muscular legs around his waist. Their kisses turning needier with tongues painting in each other’s mouths.

Eames soon spun them around with practised ease so Arthur’s back collided with the wall next to his door as he reached for the key in Arthur’s pocket while the younger man’s mouth detoured down his jawline, sucking at his neck along the way. The affection causing Eames’ usually steady hand to shake as he tried to push the card into the slot the right way, he put it in the wrong way the first time and missed twice, only just restraining a groan as Arthur’s teeth nipped at the tendons in his neck when the door’s light finally flashed green.

With one hand supporting Arthur’s weight he grabbed the key out with the other and grinned at Arthur devilishly as he carried him into the room, closing the door behind him with his foot. He threw Arthur on to the bed after the twenty six footsteps it took to get there, his mouth distracting the other man the whole way by brushing fingers under his shirt and bruising his lips with kisses. He pulled his own blazer off once he was laid before him and let it fall to the floor behind him before crawling over Arthur’s form like a hunter would its prey. He unzipped Arthur’s pants along the way and pried Arthur’s arms from his blazer before buttoning both his waistcoat and shirt so the skin of his torso was open to the air and his advances.

The skin was still slightly bruised and marred from the night before but the sight of Arthur’s abs moving as he arched his back against the bed with his hands resting on the back of Eames’ head was enough to bring him back from memories. He sucked Arthur’s lower lip teasingly before pulling back and moving to straddle Arthur’s thighs. His mouth licked and sucked the skin below his bellybutton before licking a strip up towards those delectable abs. His teeth nicked at his skin every so often and caused Arthur to curse him rather colourfully.

“You know darlin’ I wanted you from the moment I first saw you.” Eames murmured hoarsely, nipping at the thin skin over his solar plexus as Arthur’s dilated gaze met his.

“Yeah?” Arthur breathed, licking his dry lips hungrily though Eames highly doubted he’d even really comprehended what his confession truly meant.

“Oh yeah, and you want to know why that is?” Eames asked, caressing his tongue over Arthur’s left nipple, the perfect nipple he’d begged Arthur to have pierced just once just for him since they first fucked. Arthur had obviously thought it was pillow talk but after he continued to mention it every time he’d told him he would only once if the Fischer job went without a hitch. Eames had no doubt that it would and revelled in the thought. Of the taste of the barbell through that nipple and the sound of him hissing when his nipple was sensitive with every movement or touch. It would be perfect.

“Why?” Arthur croaked, his voice on the verge of breaking though the one word brought him back from his mind’s wanderings into fantasy.

“Because my fuckable darlin’ I saw that tie around your neck and all I could think about was how I’d use it to make you beg me to come. How I’d tug your mouth to mine with it, how I’d tie you to a bed with a collection of them. Just the thought…makes me hard.” Eames murmured, opening Arthur’s previously ignored collar and sliding the tie over his lover’s head.

He made sure to set the tie aside still in it’s noose and unbutton his shirt cuffs before manoeuvring Arthur’s body further up the bed so his skin was completely unobscured. His tanned muscular arms open to the air with only his socks and boxers left on. He swept Arthur’s clothing off the bed despite his lover’s objections and paused to undress himself, though his gaze never strayed from Arthur’s nude form.

Usually he loved the feeling of Arthur’s talented but lethal fingers undressing him; taunting his skin with barely there touches and tracing over his tattoos as though memorising the patterns he was going to be mouthing at later when he was being fucked. But tonight was all about Arthur, about the man who worked so hard to make sure that every job worked out and he knew every piece of information that would make it so much easier. Because he deserved it, deserved for his genius mind to be cherished and his body worshipped.

He pried Arthur’s socks and boxers off once he was completely naked and let his eyes just savour the sight of a completely debauched Arthur laying on the bed just for him. Only when he’d drunk his fill did he teasingly brush his fingers over the arches of Arthur’s feet.

“Where are the rest of your ties then Arthur?” he asked softly, tilting his head as he watched Arthur swallow.

“Why do you want to know?” Arthur asked, his voice filled with denial and defiance in a way that only he could usually get away with. But tonight was different and Eames couldn’t stop himself from rather pointedly slapping Arthur’s thigh hard. Not hard enough to leave a mark or bruise but enough to sting to make a point and from the way Arthur’s body jerked against the bed he obviously enjoyed.

“ _Fuck!_ Ok, OK…they’re in the top compartment of my suitcase…” Arthur panted, bringing a grin to Eames’ lips as he pressed a kiss to the skin he’d just brought a red sheen to.

“Good boy darlin’…” he murmured, before sliding off the bed and approaching Arthur’s Gucci suitcase sat open on the desk. He barely used the desk when in his room, wanting to have a space where his mind wasn’t completely fixated on his job but Eames had still seen him scribbling things at night after a thorough fucking. 

He rooted through the compartment of the case and grabbed a handful of silk, pulling out a multi coloured collection of ties all of different brands and patterns. Just what he’d been looking for. He moved back towards the bed and dumped them on top of the black silk noose now sitting next to Arthur’s hip.

“You’ve got quite a collection here darlin’… if I didn’t know any better I’d think you brought them on purpose. To taunt me by putting that beautiful neck of yours on display.” Eames grinned, pulling a plain slate grey tie from the pile with ease and tying it in a loop around Arthur’s right wrist.

“I brought them because unlike some I prefer to dress properly everyday instead of once in a blue moon in the hopes of getting in someone else’s pants.” Arthur sighed, gaze on the ceiling but he still let Eames guide his hand up to the bedpost and tie the other end around the headboard.

“Really now? Well I can’t argue with that I suppose, what with you looking so fuckable in those suits. But you seem to forget that you seeing me in a suit every night did you get rather hard…so it wasn’t a complete waste was it?” Eames asked with a raised eyebrow as he picked up a navy blue tie and clambered over Arthur’s nude body to reach the other side of the bed. But from the sound of hissing and groaning he ended up straddling Arthur’s thighs instead as he tied the strip of silk around Arthur’s left wrist before putting in a mirror image to the right on the headboard. 

He rested his hands either side of Arthur’s head on the edge of the headboard and used it as leverage as he kissed the younger man deeply, their tongues brushing against the other hungrily seeming to reignite their intentions from outside the door not to long ago.

“You look absolutely breath taking like this Arthur, like something out of my hottest dreams.” Eames whispered against his lips as his hands brushed up and down the length of Arthur’s sides watching the younger man’s hands tug around the bindings like he wanted to feel Eames’ skin on his fingertips twice as much.

“Are you going to fuck me now or what?” Arthur panted, causing Eames to grin as he sat back on Arthur’s knees and pulled another tie from the bunch.

“I’m getting there darlin’ the best things do take time as you’re always saying.” he smiled, easing Arthur’s legs apart a little so his cock was rested against his hip while he started to wrap the crimson and black stripped silk in a pattern between his own fingers like a fighter strapping them before a match.

“What are you doing with that? It cost five hundred dollars!” Arthur asked, swallowing uneasily.

“It did? Really? Well you certainly have expensive taste don’t you Arthur? Still we’ll just have to make it worth that cash then won’t we?” he winked, sliding the last piece of the tie between his index and middle fingers.

“What are you planning to… _oh fuck!_ ” Arthur groaned, as Eames slid his silk coated hand along Arthur’s inner thigh before engulfing it around his cock and starting to thrust back and forth rather briskly with his finger tips playing with the head of his cock as they became engulfed in precome.

He watched Arthur’s back contort against the headboard; his head tilting backwards and his eyes closed in bliss as a series of moans, curses and Eames’ own name flowed from between his lips. At the way his cock seemed to fill, getting redder and redder with every jerk of silk against his sensitive skin.

“You going to come for me darlin'? You going to come all over this very expensive silk tie in my hand?” Eames asked, speeding up the thrusts as Arthur’s body began to shake at the exertion and exhilaration.

“Fuck…you….” Arthur panted though cried out when Eames tugged his cock harder than necessary, pressing his thumb deep into the head and causing his back to arch and his hips to jerk in rhythm with Eames’ thrusts. 

“Oh I will darlin’, I can guarantee that much. But for now…let’s coat that pretty tie shall we?” Eames smirked, speeding up the thrusts so much that his wrist was beginning to ache and it seemed to do the job, resulting in his silk coated hand covered in Arthur’s thick come flowing between his fingers and over his knuckles.

He watched Arthur’s body collapse back against the headboard and his head flop back onto the mattress his limps arms still held up to the headboard like a puppet by it’s strings bringing a smile to Eames’ lips.

He unwrapped the tie from around his fingers and moved towards Arthur’s unconscious body, guiding the silk between his lips so he got a taste of a particularly sticky patch of come and tying it behind his head. It was more for show than anything else, but he was very hell bent on making Arthur come so loudly that even that tie wouldn’t stop the noise. 

He then went to grab a drink from the mini bar that Arthur usually refused to touch while he waited for the other man to wake, sitting beside him on the bed downing a couple of miniature bottles. Only when he heard the sound of movement on the bed and a sound of indignation from behind the tie in his mouth did he look up.

“I did tell you I wanted to tie you up with your ties darling. I must say you do make quite a picture.” He smiled, toasting him with his next bottle.

Arthur’s muffled complaint from behind the tie caused him to grin as he put the bottle aside and moved Arthur into his next position with the pillow ripped from under his head, leaving his arms tugged at an awkward angle and his legs spread eagle revealing how flushed Arthur’s cock was getting from the position. His fingers brushed over the inside of Arthur’s thigh teasing, causing Arthur’s groans to be muffled by the tie, as he guided his legs so they were slightly bent with his feet planted on the mattress just enough that his hole was open to the air and Eames’ scrutiny.

“Now this…this I didn’t think through. It was more a spur of the moment idea, but still it’s looking like quite a good one don’t you think?” Eames smiled, parting his asscheeks and pushing his thumb against the rim until Arthur’s back arched against the bed. He heard Arthur keen at the sensation, his hips jerking like they had been before when he was giving him the hand job but that wasn’t all Eames had planned.

“You see darlin’ usually I don’t like the whole fucking someone when they are restrained and unable to show me how much they enjoy it. Hell I’ve never even fucked a guy face to face before but as with everything else to do with you I just can’t help myself. The feel of your muscles clenching around my fingers, the taste of your precome from that touch alone…it’s just…I can’t even describe it. But don’t get me wrong…I will be giving you a hard thorough fucking I just need to indulge myself first by watching you come apart just a little under my hands.” He taunted, his thumb nail digging into the sensitive rim and causing Arthur to cry out.

He slapped at one of Arthur’s asscheeks teasingly and moved his attention back to Arthur’s hole, grabbing the lube from the dresser and slicking up his fingers. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Arthur more than he intended after all. He slid his index finger into his hole all at once and watched captivated as Arthur’s back bowed, his head tilting back against the mattress even as he saw Arthur’s fingers curling uselessly around the ties restraining him.

“Oh, you feel so tight darlin’, so tight and so hot. Like you were made for my cock,” Eames purred easing his finger in as deep as it would go, thrusting it back and forth a few times just to be sure. He then retreated it and added his middle finger to the mix causing Arthur to pant against his makeshift gag when he slid both fingers into his tight hole.

He watched as Arthur’s hips stuttered at the feeling of Eames’ middle finger brushing teasingly against his prostate and grinned as he eased the fingers back before shoving them in deeply. Every single time that his prostate was caressed or just plain abused with Eames’ fingernails Arthur would murmur against the gag, his eyes slowly glazing over as they often did during the foreplay and how trails of spit began to slide from his open lips down his chin. But soon Eames pulled his fingers back to slick the two up again plus his ring finger, his gaze watching Arthur’s gaping hole starting to close a little. Like his body wasn’t happy to be so vulnerable unless it was filled with Eames’ fingers or cock.

Teasing his thumb back into the hole to check on how stretched his inner muscles were before pulling back to start to replace his fingers, starting with his index finger and building up to include his ring finger. By then Arthur’s body was jerking frantically, his parted lips no longer restrained around the gag and he was moaning and crying out loudly every time his prostate was stimulated, his body following Eames’ movements as though hoping to keep his fingers inside him where they were meant to be.

But soon Eames knew he was ready enough and pulled all his fingers out at once, causing Arthur’s head to tilt back and a series of muffled moan of protest to come from his mouth at the loss. Taking pity on him as he lubed up his cock and slid on a condom, Eames slid between Arthur’s spread legs which were now laid flat on the bed, and lazily began to kiss him, sucking at the tie parting their tongues and feeling Arthur lean into it eagerly.

“Now, you’re going to be good for me aren’t you darlin’? You aren’t going to move, or do anything…not that you could if you wanted to. If you want me to stop, scratch my leg with a toenail but other than that, just lay back and relax.” Eames murmured against his lips, pulling back once his cock was lubed enough and easing the head into Arthur’s hole.

He watched Arthur’s fingers clench around the ties, wanting to claw at his skin and pull him closer to guide him for the pace he wanted, but as Eames nuzzled at Arthur’s pulse spot, he shoved deep inside Arthur. He watched transfixed as his lover’s back arched, his toes curled and his head tilted back while his tongue tried listlessly to pry the tie from between his lips. He nipped and sucked at Arthur’s collarbone as he started a punishing pace, his hands pinning on Arthur’s hips to make sure that he hit Arthur’s prostate with every thrust. 

The high of adrenaline and everything else that flowed through Eames’ veins when he and Arthur were together took its hold quickly, causing him to curse with every right thrust. At how tight it felt, telling Arthur how hot he was and he couldn’t stop himself from fucking him even if he tried. His mouth moved to Arthur’s nipples, mouthing at them and sucking them painfully as the rhythm got more erratic to the point that the headboard was banging against the wall with every movement. 

He then felt the build up of the orgasm in the pit of his stomach, the liquid heat sat in the pit of his stomach getting more and more irrepressible. He could feel the precome from his cock dripping into the condom and wished like he did every other time before that he was fucking Arthur raw instead of the rubber depriving him of feeling himself engulfed by Arthur’s heat. As his hips began to stutter he let his tight grip on Arthur’s hips go and instead he rested one hands over the tie binding Arthur to the headboard with the other tugging at Arthur’s cock, resting his forehead against Arthur’s to watch his face as he came again.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to come, his yells still muffled by the tie which was now soaked in his spit and his lips parted like he was still silently screaming. His eyes were completely blissed out, his chest moving frantically as he panted for air as Eames chased his orgasm in the other man’s body. He fucked him harder and harder until he felt the arousal take him over and pulled a series of loud moans from his as he felt the condom fill with come.

Eames managed to collapse beside Arthur as his vision whited out, his arm curling automatically over Arthur’s waist wanting to keep him there until he came around. Not that Arthur could have left before then anyway, leaving Arthur to lay there tied to the bed while his breathing settled back to normal.

When Eames came around Arthur had managed to manoeuvre the tie from between his lips so it was hanging loosely around his neck, his chin and neck was covered in spit and he was staring at the ceiling as he let the peace of the aftermath take him over. It caused Eames’ to smile as he mouthed at Arthur’s shoulder alerting Arthur to the fact he was awake.

“Someone’s looking like the hottest mess I ever did see.” Eames teased, his voice gravelly from the talking and the orgasm.

“I don’t know whether to be appalled or pleased.” Arthur murmured back, his voice hoarse from all the noises he’d made.

“I’d go with pleased, just like I always say afterwards.” Eames murmured, catching his slick red lips in a kiss while he untied the tie from his neck and threw it aside.

Arthur made an indifferent noise and watched Eames work on untying the ties around his aching wrists. After each wrist was untied, Eames threw it with the wrecked one on the floor and spent a while kissing and rubbing to ensure he had the circulation going, before easing himself out of Arthur’s body.

He heard Arthur hiss a little at the tenderness, but when he cast his lover a look of unease Arthur merely shook his head to assure him he was fine. Eames rolled on to his back beside Arthur and felt Arthur curling up beside him under the covers, despite the come which had dried on his skin.

“You’re thinking about the job aren’t you?” Arthur asked, when Eames didn’t immediately kiss him or even say a word really. It was rare that they spoke about what they did, despite the fact they worked together it had been one of those things which didn’t need to be said.

“…Yeah, just like I know you were…up until that rather amazing interlude. We should probably talk about us before tomorrow.” Eames murmured, raking his fingers lazily through Arthur’s hair even as he felt the younger man stiffen up at his words.

They’d never agreed that what they had was serious, sure there was a spark there and they had covered each other’s back ten times over, but everything that wasn’t said was for a perfectly good reason. Their job was complicated enough without having to worry about the welfare of their lover as well. 

“I think we should get some sleep. We have an early morning flight to catch in the morning.” Arthur said, avoiding Eames’ gaze and hoping silently that he would get the hint and leave just like he would have done every other night.

“You can’t run away from this Arthur. Pretending that we aren’t compromised or that we aren’t going to be worrying about the other while on the job is a pipe dream. We need to talk about this, about what we should do if something should happen to the other…about what the hell we even are.” Eames sighed, curling his arms around Arthur before he could make a move.

“And we will, I promise. But I’m tired Eames, I’m covered in come and aching from a good thorough fucking. I just want to fall asleep beside you at the moment that’s all.” Arthur whispered, with a small smile as he pecked his lips.

Eames didn’t look convinced but he didn’t voice it anymore, instead he turned off the lamp and rested his lips on Arthur’s neck as he drifted to sleep.

Needless to say Arthur didn’t sleep much that night, as he stared into the darkness, even if he knew he was going to need it for the next day’s job.

Fin.


End file.
